Losing a Sister
by livingwyatt
Summary: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are all alive and one of them will soon be gone.
1. the Warning

This is my first fic so tell me what you think, please!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Charmed.

Chapter 1

Piper was thrown against the wall by a demon that had come up behind her from behind her in her bedroom in the manor. She tasted blood in her mouth, as she turned around, she saw Belthazor.

"Now, now Piper. You shouldn't be alone in this big old house with you being the most powerful witch since the new prophecy was discovered." Cole said, pushing her back into the wall. He formed an energy ball and let it burn her stomach. Piper winced when she felt the fire burn her. "You know, you're brave not screaming out to your sisters. Paige, the one who is usually there for you, yeah, she would be the one to…" He started but fell into Piper's chest. Piper looked up and saw her sister, Prue behind him.

Prue flung Cole off of her sister and Piper crumpled to the ground, right when Phoebe and Paige came in to see what the commotion was. "Someone being vanq..." Phoebe began, but stopped when she saw Cole on the ground under the window and Piper being helped off of the ground by Prue. "He didn't!" She cried. Paige ran over to Piper, not even looking at Cole.

"Honey, you stay here, I'll get you some tea." Paige began but was cut off by Cole grabbing her by the wrists.

"Now maybe if I threaten to kill Paige, Piper will cooperate." He snarled.

"NO!" Piper screamed, jumping up from the bed and lunging at Cole. She grabbed Paige's wrists from him and flicked her hands at him to blow him up. Nothing happened. Cole laughed and formed an energy ball.

"You know you can't kill me that way. But I can kill you this way." He threw the energy ball at Piper and she flew into the wall. Phoebe levitated and kicked him into another wall.

"Piper, come on. Wake up!" Prue said shaking her little sister. Piper's eyes flickered open and saw Prue's worried eyes staring down at her.

"Prue, get off of me!"" She said, pushing her sister off her.

Piper stood up and saw Cole rising from the wall and heading straight for Phoebe, energy ball in hand. Piper pushed her sister out of the way and received the energy ball that was meant to be for her sister. She was thrown back into the same wall she was thrown back against before. "Piper!" Phoebe yelled. "Why are you after our sister? And besides the prophecy reason." Phoebe snarled at Cole.

"Well, because she is a Charmed One and the most powerful one at that." Cole said, approaching Piper. But was blocked by Paige stepping in front of him.

"You lay one hand one her and we'll vanquish you." Paige threatened. "Lamp!" She said. When the lamp orbed into her hand, she smashed Cole upside the head with it. "Piper!" Paige cried out running over to where Phoebe and Prue were gathered around Piper.

"Leo! Get your whitelighter ass down here!" Phoebe yelled.

Leo orbed down to see broken glass everywhere and Cole lying on the ground with a lamp by his head. Then he saw the sisters hovering above Piper's bloody body. Leo ran over to his wife and put his hand on her stomach. A white glow emanated from his hands and he healed his wife. Piper's eyes flickered open and saw Leo and her sisters above her looking worriedly down at her. Leo picked her up and walked over and set her gently on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked, smoothing her hair back from her forehead.

"I think so." She said, pushing herself up on the bed so she was leaning up against the headboard.

"Careful." He said, putting a pillow behind her back.

No one had noticed that Cole had had risen from the floor and was headed straight for Paige. When Piper saw Cole advancing on Paige from behind, she got up from the bed, and pushed Paige out of the way and started fighting him. "Never touch my sisters. If you ever hurt one of them, I'll kill you." She said, breathing hard. Piper saw Phoebe levitate and do a roundhouse kick that sent Cole into a wall.

"Give up yet?" Prue asked, getting up from the bed with a glint of loathe in her eyes.

"For now. But I'll be back for two of you." He said before shimmering out.

Prue and Paige glanced over at Piper and Phoebe. All four of them now who he would take.


	2. Attempting

This is my first fic so tell me what you think, please!

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Charmed.

Chapter 1

Piper was thrown against the wall by a demon that had come up behind her from behind her in her bedroom in the manor. She tasted blood in her mouth, as she turned around, she saw Belthazor.

"Now, now Piper. You shouldn't be alone in this big old house with you being the most powerful witch since the new prophecy was discovered." Cole said, pushing her back into the wall. He formed an energy ball and let it burn her stomach. Piper winced when she felt the fire burn her. "You know, you're brave not screaming out to your sisters. Paige, the one who is usually there for you, yeah, she would be the one to…" He started but fell into Piper's chest. Piper looked up and saw her sister, Prue behind him.

Prue flung Cole off of her sister and Piper crumpled to the ground, right when Phoebe and Paige came in to see what the commotion was. "Someone being vanq..." Phoebe began, but stopped when she saw Cole on the ground under the window and Piper being helped off of the ground by Prue. "He didn't!" She cried. Paige ran over to Piper, not even looking at Cole.

"Honey, you stay here, I'll get you some tea." Paige began but was cut off by Cole grabbing her by the wrists.

"Now maybe if I threaten to kill Paige, Piper will cooperate." He snarled.

"NO!" Piper screamed, jumping up from the bed and lunging at Cole. She grabbed Paige's wrists from him and flicked her hands at him to blow him up. Nothing happened. Cole laughed and formed an energy ball.

"You know you can't kill me that way. But I can kill you this way." He threw the energy ball at Piper and she flew into the wall. Phoebe levitated and kicked him into another wall.

"Piper, come on. Wake up!" Prue said shaking her little sister. Piper's eyes flickered open and saw Prue's worried eyes staring down at her.

"Prue, get off of me!"" She said, pushing her sister off her.

Piper stood up and saw Cole rising from the wall and heading straight for Phoebe, energy ball in hand. Piper pushed her sister out of the way and received the energy ball that was meant to be for her sister. She was thrown back into the same wall she was thrown back against before. "Piper!" Phoebe yelled. "Why are you after our sister? And besides the prophecy reason." Phoebe snarled at Cole.

"Well, because she is a Charmed One and the most powerful one at that." Cole said, approaching Piper. But was blocked by Paige stepping in front of him.

"You lay one hand one her and we'll vanquish you." Paige threatened. "Lamp!" She said. When the lamp orbed into her hand, she smashed Cole upside the head with it. "Piper!" Paige cried out running over to where Phoebe and Prue were gathered around Piper.

"Leo! Get your whitelighter ass down here!" Phoebe yelled.

Leo orbed down to see broken glass everywhere and Cole lying on the ground with a lamp by his head. Then he saw the sisters hovering above Piper's bloody body. Leo ran over to his wife and put his hand on her stomach. A white glow emanated from his hands and he healed his wife. Piper's eyes flickered open and saw Leo and her sisters above her looking worriedly down at her. Leo picked her up and walked over and set her gently on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked, smoothing her hair back from her forehead.

"I think so." She said, pushing herself up on the bed so she was leaning up against the headboard.

"Careful." He said, putting a pillow behind her back.

No one had noticed that Cole had had risen from the floor and was headed straight for Paige. When Piper saw Cole advancing on Paige from behind, she got up from the bed, and pushed Paige out of the way and started fighting him. "Never touch my sisters. If you ever hurt one of them, I'll kill you." She said, breathing hard. Piper saw Phoebe levitate and do a roundhouse kick that sent Cole into a wall.

"Give up yet?" Prue asked, getting up from the bed with a glint of loathe in her eyes.

"For now. But I'll be back for two of you." He said before shimmering out.

Prue and Paige glanced over at Piper and Phoebe. All four of them now who he would take.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Charmed!

psychokitty3

Nice beginning, can't wait to read more!

andy20

cool fic!! please update asap!

Alyssa Halliwell

GR EVIL COLE!

kk241289

Interesting begining... I'd like to see more. Update soon

peanut2lb

Very exciting beginning please continue soon. Can't wait to see where you from here. You did an awesome job describing evil Cole hurting Piper

Chapter 2

Piper and Leo lay in bed, both of them deep in thought. "Piper." Leo said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You know what Cole is going to do with you and Phoebe, right?"

"Yeah. I'm not scared for me though, I'm scared for Phoebe. Those two were married once and then Phoebe broke it off and Cole still loved her. He was devastated and I'm scared he'll hurt her." She said, turning around so she was facing Leo.

""You and Phoebe…" He said before he was cut off when Paige burst into their room without knocking. Her face was all red and she was still wearing her pajamas.

"Paige!" Piper exclaimed. "What are you doing in here?"

"It's Phoebe, she's cleaning!" Paige said breathlessly.

"Oh no." Piper said, getting up from the bed. Paige grabbed Piper's hand and they ran down the stairs to the parlor. Piper went into the parlor before Paige. What she saw made her step back.

Phoebe, Prue, and Paige were tied to the chairs that they were sitting on. "Didn't I tell you I have a new power? I can turn into other people than myself than me." Cole whispered in Piper's ear. He grabbed her around the waist and brought her hard into him.

"Why do you want me?" She asked, shaking in his strong grasp.

"Didn't I tell you? The Seer saw that you and Leo would conceive a magical child that would possess great powers." Cole said, stroking her stomach.

"Let her go!" Phoebe ordered.

When she said this, Cole formed a low-voltage energy ball and flung it at her. "Don't tell me what to do." He snarled. "Now if you don't mind, your sister and I have a child to make."

Piper was struggling in Cole's strong hold. The more she struggled, the tighter he held her. While Cole was keeping all his attention on Piper, Prue astralled up to Leo and Piper's room. When she appeared in the room, Leo looked up. "Prue, what's wrong?" he asked, immediately getting up from the bed.

"It's Piper. Cole has me, Paige, and Phoebe tied up. You need to hurry Leo." Prue said as she astralled back to her chair.

"Prue." Phoebe whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Leo's coming." She answered.

When she said that, Leo orbed into the parlor. When Cole saw Leo, he pulled out an athame and put it to Piper's throat. "Come anywhere near her, Wyatt, she's dead."

"Prue, do something." Paige whispered.

"Leo, go, please." Piper moaned as she struggled against Cole.

Prue telekinetically took off the ropes binding her. She stood up and flung Cole into an end table at the end of the couch. "Didn't we tell _you_ that if you ever touched or hurt our sister again we would vanquish you?" Prue said as she untied her sisters' ropes.

Leo helped Piper off of the ground and looked her straight in her deep brown eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah and I'm glad you are too." She said.

"Piper! Freeze!" Phoebe yelled as Cole approached her, backing her into a wall. Piper flicked her hands and froze the demonic demon.

Prue, Paige, and Phoebe ran over to Piper and grabbing her in a hug. Piper pulled out of the embrace and unfroze Cole. "I'll be back." He said as he shimmered away.


	3. Summoning the Past

Sorry about the 2nd chapter! My computer got messed up!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Charmed! Curse the WB!

Chapter 3

Piper ran up the stairs to the attic, her sisters and Leo following her. She placed white candles in a circle and she lit them. When the last candle was lit, she went over to the Book of Shadows and began to recite the spell.

"Here these words,

Here my cry,

Spirit from the other side.

Come to me, I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide."

A swirl of whit lights appeared in the circle of candles and a transparent figure emerged. "Piper, dear, what is it?" Grams asked.

"Well, Grams, if you haven't been paying attention, here's what's been happening. Cole comes to manor, Cole warns us he'll be taking two of us to hell, Cole comes back, attempts to kidnap Piper, Leo and Prue save the day. The End." Piper says, a little too sarcastically.

"Don't be so dramatic, Piper. That was always Phoebe's job." Grams replied.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Phoebe as everyone chuckled.

"Grams, the actual reason I summoned you down here is because Cole said something that made me think about. He said that the Seer saw that Leo and I would conceive a magical child with great powers. Is that true?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Why, though? I know I'm a Charmed One and Leo's a whitelighter, but great powers?"

"Piper, sweetie, you're still growing into your new powers. You're still to receive more along the way. And, no, Phoebe, you've already gotten all yours. It's just Piper who is to receive more powers because of the newly discovered prophecy." Grams said.

"How come she gets all the powers?" Phoebe complained as Prue glared at her.

"Stop complaining! For heavens sake, you really are the dramatic of the family!" Prue said, nudging her sister.

"Would you two stop bitching for one minute?" Piper exclaimed.

"Now, if you would let me talk, Piper, you will be receiving a new power today at noon, according to the fucking Elders. Don't give me that look Leo. You now I don't like the Elders, and I can swear if I want to." Grams snapped.

Right then, the grandfather clock struck 12 and Piper felt magic flowing throughout her body. "Piper, hold your hand out and push it back and the push it forward." When Piper did as she was told, a lightning bolt came out of her hands and hit a box of books the turned into ashes.

"COOL!" Phoebe shouted.

"Now you will be prepared if Cole shows up on your door step again." Grams said as she went away in a frenzy of whit lights.


	4. Losing Her

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had midterms to study for!

Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN CHARMED!!!!! Damn the WB.

"Leo. What are we going to do?" Piper asked, looking through the circle of candles at her husband. "With Cole trying to kill two of us and a new baby coming, I won't be able to handle these new powers.

"It's okay, sweetie." Leo said, crossing through the room, wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a soft kiss. "Your sisters and I will help you get through it." He said.

"Piper, show us the lightning bolt again!" Paige squealed.

"Okay." Piper said. She closed her eyes, opened them, and shot a lightning bolt at Phoebe. She screamed and levitated and dodged it.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled.

"Sorry, Pheebz! I still can't control which way it goes." Piper said sheepishly.

"I make meals, you wash the dishes." Piper told Paige and Phoebe.

"What about Prue? She's a horrible cook." Phoebe asked.

"Prue cleans the kitchen. She gets the easy job because she actually helps pay the mortgage, Paige."

"My paycheck goes to a very good cause. It's called Shoes and Clothes for Paige's Closet." She said' grinning. Phoebe laughed as Piper walked by and hit Paige upside the head. "OW!" She exclaimed.

Piper walked out of the kitchen and straight into Leo's arms. She stepped back, suddenly dizzy. Leo saw her swoon and caught her before she hit the floor. He picked her up and placed her on the couch in the living room. "I guess this is a side effect for gaining new powers and being pregnant at the same time." Piper said, grinning.

"I'll get Prue in here to keep an eye on you and I'll go check with the Elders. Prue!" Leo yelled.

Prue skidded into the living room in her sock feet, followed by Paige and Phoebe. "What? Piper, are you okay?" Prue asked, hurrying over to the couch.

"She got dizzy and fell. I brought her in here. I'll go check with the Elders if it has to do with the baby." He kissed Piper on the head and orbed out.

"Okay, Phoebe go put on a pot of tea, and Paige, go get pillows and blankets. I'll stay here."

"Yes, Colonel Prue!" Paige said. She marched out of the room with Phoebe behind her, nearly falling over laughing.

"She's a trip, isn't she?" Prue said, grinning.

"Yeah." Piper said as they heard a loud thump from upstairs. "Especially when she trips."

"Piper, Prue, help!" Paige yelled from upstairs. Piper and Prue ran upstairs to see Cole, his arm around Paige's neck.

"Don't move or she's dead." He said.

Cole had his other hand behind his back with a fireball in it. Prue took a step forward and Cole shot the fireball ate her. She was flung back into the wall. "Prue!" Piper yelled. She turned around and charged at Cole. Channeling al her anger, she threw a lightning blot at him and he was thrown back into the hall table. "Paige, are you okay?" Piper asked, helping her sister off of the floor.

"Yeah. Prue!" Paige yelled. The two sisters ran over to her.

"Leo! Get your angel whitelighter ass down here!" Piper yelled. Leo orbed into the room and rushed over to Prue. He put his hands over her neck. Nothing happened. "Leo? What's wrong?" Asked Piper, panicking.

"I can't heal her." He said. "She's dead."

AN: I know! Why Prue? I'll update soon!


	5. The Wrong Way of Coping a Lost One

I haven't updated because I ran out of ideas! Oh well!

Piper stepped back from Paige and Leo. _'She's not dead!'_ Piper thought. Her eyes were glazed over. _'But Prue isn't breathing!'_ She thought again. Piper turned around and glared at Cole who had just awoken from his unconscious state. "You killed my sister!" Piper said, turning her anger on Cole. Cole stood up and was about to shimmer out, when Piper tackled him to the ground. "You killed my sister! You killed her and now I'm going to kill you!" She said as she punched him in the face.

"Piper!" Leo yelled. He pulled Piper off of Cole and held her to him. She pushed him off of her and sent a lightning bolt at Cole. He screamed in pain and he blew up. When he blew up, he sent black demon guts everywhere.

"Evil bastard." Piper muttered.

"Piper, Paige, Leo?" Phoebe asked as she ran up the stairs. "What happened?" She asked, seeing Prue.

"She's… dead." Paige murmured softly.

"No!" Phoebe screamed. "Why? What happened?"

"Cole hit her with a fire ball." Leo said, turning to stop Piper from pacing. She was walking back and forth so much and so fast, she was wearing the carpet through.

Piper's eyes were glazed over and were near blood shot. _'I will not cry.'_ She thought. _'I must stay strong for Paige and Phoebe.'_

Her two remaining sister and her husband all looked ate her. When Paige had found out that Prue was dead, she broke down. The tears came before she could stop them. When Phoebe was told that her beloved older sister had died, she wouldn't and couldn't believe it. Phoebe had seen Paige's tear streaked face and had broken down as well.

Both sisters were looking at Piper bewildered. They didn't know why she wasn't crying. Their sister had been killed by a demon from hell! What was wrong with her?

Leo brought Piper to his chest, enveloped her in his arms, and kissed the top of her head. "Piper, cry. I know you want to stay strong for your sisters. But you need to let your feelings out. It's bad for you to keep it all inside of you." Leo said as he kissed the top of her head again.

"No, I can't. Paige and Phoebe need me to be strong for them." Piper said.

**That Night**

Piper was brushing her hair before going to bed. Leo came in the room with his pajamas on. He came behind her and out his arms around her waist. He pressed his lips on her neck. He kissed he neck all the way up to her earlobe and started to nibble it.

Piper sat down her brush and turned around in Leo's arms. She kissed him passionately, slipping her tongue unto his mouth. Leo pulled away and looked deep into Piper's chocolate brown eyes. "Are you sure about this, Piper? After all, you just lost Prue. Shouldn't you be grieving?" He asked.

Piper replied, "People grieve in different ways. This how I cope." She grabbed his face and brought him down to her.

AN: Imagine the rest! Bunch of thanks for the reviews! Special thanx to Alyssa Halliwell and kk241289.


	6. New and Old Neighbors and A New Life

Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Charmed.

**Two Months after Prue's Death**

Piper woke up on Saturday morning to feel Leo's blue-green eyes staring at her. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Piper had been feeling really crappy lately and couldn't keep her food down. "I'm fin…" She began, but covered up her mouth and ran for the bathroom. Leo held her long, chestnut hair back as she threw-up in the sink.

"Did she throw-up again?" Asked a sleepy Paige, who had just entered her sister's bathroom.

"Yeah. Sweetie, I want you to go see the doctor today and see what's wrong with you." Leo said.

"She'll go. I'll make sure of it, because I'll go with her." Paige said as Piper stood up.

Leo handed her a wash cloth and she wiped her mouth. "Fine. But Paige, you don't need to." Piper said.

"Yeah, I do. I want to see why you've been getting sick every morning and can't keep your food down." She said as she followed Piper and Leo back into their bedroom.

"I think I know why. I probably have the flu or something. I'll go though." Piper added quickly, seeing Leo's reaction.

"I have to go. They're calling." Leo said pointing towards the ceiling.

He orbed out, leaving the two sisters to talk. "Piper, I think I know why you're getting sick. I think you're pregnant."

"What? Paige, that's impossible."

"Have you missed your period? When was it due?" She asked.

"No. This can't be happening." She said.

"Piper, calm down! You and I will go to the doctor today and see if you are."

"Okay." Piper answered.

**2 hours later**

Piper and Paige sat in the doctor's office, awaiting her results. The door opened and Eva, Piper's doctor, entered the room. "You say you've missed you're period and you can't keep your food down?"

"Yes."

"Well, the test results are in. Congratulations, Mrs. Wyatt! You're having a baby!" Eva said happily.

"Paige squealed as she heard the news. "Thank you, Eva, very much." Piper said her voice expressionless.

"Your welcome."

"Piper and Paige exited the building and climbed into Piper's SUV. "This is amazing! I can't believe I'm going to be Aunt Paige! Can I be there when you tell Phoebe?" Paige rambled as they pulled out onto the road.

"You are going to be there because everyone is going to be at dinner. Phoebe is bringing Jason and you can bring Glen or Mason or whoever your boyfriend is."

"You know I'm dating Glen. I'll bring him because he's in town." Paige classified.

They pulled into the driveway of the manor and got out of the SUV. 'Why is Dan's car in the next-door-neighbor's driveway?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. But the house was for sale. I guess he's moving back in."

"No, no, no." Piper repeated.

'Let's go see and meet our new neighbors." Paige said cheerily. "Even if it is Dan."

"Fine." Piper said. She and Paige walked down the sidewalk and up the stairs to the Victorian house. Paige knocked on the door and it was opened almost automatically.

"Piper?" The teenage girl who had opened the door asked. It was Jenny, Dan's niece.

"Hi, Jenny." Piper greeted, stiffly. "What are you doing back in San Francisco?"

"Uncle Dan and I moved back here." She responded.

"Jenny, who are you talking to?" Asked a man who had come to the door. It was Dan. "Piper." He said, coming into view.

"Hello, Dan." Piper greeted, making eye contact with him.

"Come in." Jenny said, gesturing Paige and Piper into the house. They followed Jenny into the parlor. Piper and Paige sat on the leather couch with Dan and Jenny across from them. "So, Piper, how have you been? Do you have a boyfriend or a husband?" Jenny asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, actually, I have a husband." Dan looked up when she said this.

"Who?" He asked.

"Leo." She said proudly.

"What!" Dan burst out. "You married that bastard!"

"Yes I did and he is not a bastard. He is my husband and I love him very much. We are expecting a baby too." Piper replied coldly, staring hatefully at Dan.

"He fucked you too? What didn't he do? Tell you he loves you?" He yelled.

"Uncle Dan!" Jenny burst out, angrily, staring at her uncle.

"Shut up, Jenny!" He yelled at his niece.

Jenny's eyes glazed over in hatred and she did something Piper was about to do if he continued. She slapped him. "You will not talk to her like that! I'm moving out! I know I'm fifteen and I can't find anywhere to go, but anywhere's better than here!" She yelled. She ran out of the room, grabbed all her suitcases, which weren't unpacked, and ran out the door.

Piper and Paige ran after Jenny and caught up to her before she could run down the stairs. "You're coming with us." Piper said, putting an arm around Jenny.

"I'm not going back in there! After the way he treated you, I'm never speaking or looking at his sorry ass again!"

"What Piper meant was, you're coming to live with us." Paige interpreted.

"Where will I sleep? All your rooms are taken." Jenny asked.

"You'll sleep in Prue's old room." Piper said.

"Where's Prue going to sleep?" Jenny asked.

"She got killed. Two months ago." Paige answered.

"I'm sorry." Jenny said, quietly.

"It's okay." Piper replied, as they entered the manor.

"Know, if you're living with us, you need to know that we are not normal people." Paige said. She sat Jenny down and told her their secret. "We are witches."

"Seriously? Do you have powers?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah." Piper said. "I can blow things up, freeze time, and throw lightning bolts." She said.

"I can orb things into my hand, go wherever I want to, and heal people's wounds. Phoebe can levitate and see into the future."

"Nice. Is Leo magical?"

"Yes. He is an angel." Piper replied, smiling.

**Dinner Time, Three Hours Later**

"As you all know, Jenny has come to live with us." Piper said happily at dinner that night. "Plus, you know I have been getting sick and can't keep my food down. Well that's natural when you're having a baby." She said happily, waiting to see everyone's faces.

"I'm a father!" Leo said happily, kissing Piper on the lips.

In the mean time, Phoebe had jumped up from her seat walked over to Piper's chair, pressed her head to Piper's stomach and said, "Baby."

"Yes, Phoebe, I'm pregnant."


	7. A Regular Morning Turned Supernatural

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been away because of winter break.

Thanks for all the great reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't have a disclaimer this time.

**Losing a Sister**

_**Chapter 7**_

Piper walked down the stairs the next morning to the smell of egg, pancakes, and bacon coming from the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and saw Jenny standing in front of the stove and she looked up when she saw Piper walk in.

"Morning, Piper." Jenny said cheerfully.

"Morning, Jen. I didn't know you liked to cook. Plus, you're up early. It's only eight o'clock."

"Yeah. I always got up at about one in the morning every morning because Dan would come home drunk every night and I would have to stay up every time he came home like that and make sure he didn't through himself out of the window. Which he nearly did once."

"Really? I never knew Dan as a drunk. Why did he start drinking?"

"He started because he was love struck and wanted you back." Jenny said, not looking Piper.

"He knows that I love Leo and that I would never give him up. Anyway, need any help?" Piper asked.

"Sure. Um, can you do the toast?"

"Yeah sure. You know, I'm usually the one making breakfast for all my horrible cook sisters and sometimes their boyfriends."

"Sorry, I just wanted to say thank you for letting me live here and taking Prue's old room."

"That's perfectly alright."

Piper and Jenny talked and giggled until everything was almost done when a demon shimmered into the room. "Ah, it's a pregnant Charmed One and a mortal. This should be an easy kill." He snarled.

"Piper, is that a high or low level one?

"He's just another average run of the mill demon looking to be leader of the Underworld." Piper said as she blew the demon up. "Oh that's good, no demon guts to clean up."

"Interesting."

"What's going on down here? I heard a lot of laughter and something about demons." A sleepy Paige asked as she entered the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

"Jenny and I were talking and a demon came in and he's gone now. No need to worry."

"Is the baby okay?" Paige asked, now fully awake.

"Yes, sweetie."

"What happened to the baby?" Asked Phoebe as she entered the kitchen in a flowing white skirt and a baby blue v-neck t-shirt.

"Nothing happened to the baby." Jenny said.

"What happened to the baby?" Asked Leo, entering the kitchen and walking over to Piper.

"Nothing!" They all said, exasperated.

Leo wrapped his arms around Piper's waist and whispered in her ear, "How are my two favorite people in the world this morning?"

"Just fine." Piper answered, smiling like a teenage girl.

"What's for break...?" Phoebe began, but stopped when yet another demon entered the room.

"Here we go again." Piper said and exploded the demon again.

"What's up with these demons and trying to kill us these days?"

"It's because you are carrying a twice blessed child and the Oracle saw that this child would be the one who would be the most magical being since the world was created." Leo said.

"Oh, great."

"Breakfast is ready." Jenny announced as she put the plate of bacon on the table.

As they all sat down, another demon fired into the room. This time, it wasn't a low-level demon; it was a person in a black hooded cloak. It was the Source.

"Piper, didn't we vanquish the Source?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, I guess the found a new one."

The demon pulled back his cloak and they all stared into the face of Cole Turner or the new Source.

AN: CLIFFER! Is he really the new source?


	8. Another Warning and Some Delight

HI! Thanks for all the great reviews! Especially to Alyssa Halliwell and swimmer07.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed!

**Chapter 8**

"Jenny, go upstairs, now!" Piper said as soon as she saw the new Source's face. As Jenny ran up the stairs, Leo walked in front of Piper.

"You can't have my wife, my baby, or her sisters." Leo said sternly. A look of anger crossing over his face.

"I can have what ever I want, Wyatt." Cole said.

"How can you still be alive? Piper killed you!" Phoebe yelled.

"I'm still alive because some low level demon wanted power and I granted his wish, but then I killed him."

"You always were an evil bastard." Paige piped up.

"Okay, let's stop the chit chat and get to the fighting." Piper said as she pushed Leo aside and threw a lightning bolt at Cole.

Cole dodged it and flew to the ground. "You know, that baby is a twice blessed baby. You could turn the baby evil and come live the good life with me in a life of luxury and not with a whitelighter being called away every two seconds." Cole said, looking Piper up and down as he got to his feet.

"Go to hell, Cole." Piper snapped and sent another lightning bolt at him.

"Been there, done that." He said with a grin on his face as Phoebe levitated and did a roundhouse kick into Cole's jaw, sending him into the wall. "That's it. I'm done playing nice." Cole said as he grabbed Piper from behind and putting an athame to her throat.

"No!" Phoebe and Paige yelled at the same time.

"Move and I kill her. You know I will. I killed Prue, didn't I?" He snarled at the girls and their whitelighter.

When Cole mentioned Prue, anger and sorrow rose in her and she orbed out of his tight grasp and next to Phoebe. "How did you do that?" Cole asked confusion in his eyes.

"I guess Piper connected with the baby's power and orbed." Phoebe said amazed.

"Let's get this over with." Piper said, and flicked another lightning bolt at Cole.

Cole got hit with it that time but rebounded quickly. He said, "I'll be back for her and the baby when the baby is born." He said as he fired out.

"Great. My baby is in danger. Leo, I thought that our baby was protected and couldn't be killed or kidnapped." Piper said frustrated.

"Our child can't be. If Cole tries, he'll be killed, and not our baby." Leo said reassuringly.

**Later That Day at Piper's Doctor's Appointment**

"Piper Halliwell." Called a nurse from the door.

"Let's go, Jenny." Piper said to Jenny who had accompanied her to the doctor's. Leo had been called away just as she was about to leave.

Piper sat on the table, waiting for the doctor. Dr. Hallway entered the office and gave them both a smile. "So, Piper, how are you doing? I take it that you are still having morning sickness?" She asked.

"Yes, unfortunately. It's a royal pain to." She grumbled.

"It can't be that bad with a husband, two sisters, and a daughter to help you through it." She said, indicating Jenny. "I have to say, she looks just like you and Leo."

"Who, Jenny? Jenny's not my daughter." Piper said. "She's my… goddaughter who is living with us." Piper added quickly.

Jenny looked at Piper and smiled gladly. She had been waiting to be accepted into the Halliwell household. Now she finally had.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a goddaughter. I would have thought she was yours and Leo's. Where are her parents?" She asked.

"My parents died in a car crash." Jenny responded.

'I'm so sorry. Anyway, it's not why we are here. It's to see how Piper and the baby are." She said as she put gel on Piper's stomach, put the sensor on it, and looked at the monitor. Eva looked hard at the screen and said 'uh oh'.

"What's uh oh?" Piper asked immediately.

"There is no uh oh. Piper, you're having twins." Dr. Hallway said exited.

"You're kidding! I'm having twins!" Piper said happily.

"That's great, Piper." Jenny said gladly.

**Back at the Manor**

"Let's go tell them." Piper said to Jenny.

When they entered the manor, Paige and Phoebe bounded on them. The kept asking if the baby was okay. "The baby is fine. I need to tell you something though. I'm having twins." She said and cringed as Phoebe and Paige screamed.

"LEO!" All four of them shouted at the same time. Leo orbed down in a swirl of blue and white lights.

"What?" He asked. "How was the appointment?" He asked, seeing Piper.

"Fine. We're having twins, Leo. Twins."

"Are you serious?" He asked a smile coming onto his face. Piper nodded her head and he kissed her with delight.

An: Read more and find out what happens next! (I don't even know! Hehehehehehehehe)


	9. A New Unexpected Addition to the Halliwe...

Hey! Sorry I didn't update in a while.

Disclaimer: I can't think of one right now.

**Chapter 9**

Piper entered the manor with her arms overflowing with grocery bags. Leo, her sisters, and Jenny were being to over protective and wouldn't let her go anywhere or do anything. She had managed to sneak out that morning when everyone was in the kitchen.

She walked very carefully and quietly into the kitchen and deposited the bags onto the counter. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she sensed someone behind her and she whirled around and saw her father standing behind her, his arms crossed. "Piper Marie Halliwell! Where in the world have you been? Leo called me and said you were missing and I rushed over here as fast as I could. Leo, Phoebe, Paige, Jenny, and I have been looking for you everywhere."

"I was at the grocery store." Piper said innocently.

"Leo took Jenny with him to check P3 and Paige and Phoebe are out checking the city. I said I'd stay here incase you came back. And here you are." He said, wrapping her in a tight hug. "Safe and sound."

Leo and Jenny orbed in that minute to see Victor hugging the 'missing' Piper. Leo ran over to them and grabbed her from Victor and brought her into his chest for a tight hug. "Where in the hell were you?" He asked, letting her breath.

"I went to go get groceries." She said, breaking out of his embrace and putting an arm around Jenny.

"Piper, explain to me who this is." Victor said, indicating Jenny.

"This is Dan's niece." Piper said. "And the new resident of the Halliwell manor." She said proudly.

"I'm not even going to ask." Victor answered.

**1 Hour Later**

Phoebe and Paige orbed into the living room to see Piper sleeping on the couch with Leo behind her, arms wrapped around her, sleeping peacefully along with her, a smile on his face. Paige breathed a sigh of relief and sat down into the armchair, wanting to take a nap too. Phoebe curled up in the opposite armchair, falling asleep too.

A little while later, Jenny walked into the room, seeing her new family, sleeping. She slipped onto the window seat and fell asleep along with her new family. Little did she know that Piper and Leo were looking to adopt her as their own child.

**8:37 p.m.**

Leo woke up to see Piper was still asleep in the crook of his arm. He looked around the room to see that Phoebe and Paige asleep in the armchairs and Jenny asleep on the window seat. He felt Piper stir beside him and he looked down into her deep brown eyes. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Leo asked.

"Better. At least it's called morning sickness instead of evening sickness. Then I'd really be screwed." Piper said with a chuckle.

"Where the hell were you, Piper? Paige and I had to get Daryl to put an APB out for you. He probably has all the officers out looking for you since you are carrying his godchildren in there." Phoebe asked, pointing at Piper's ever growing belly.

"I went to go get groceries." Piper repeated the story for the umpteenth time that day.

"At least Cole didn't get a hold of you." Paige said, waking up from her restful slumber.

"Yeah, the he'd have twice the power than he'd thought he'd have had because of the babies being twins." Jenny said, waking up too.

"Hey, Phoebe, Paige, can Leo and I talk to Jenny alone?" Piper asked her sisters. They nodded and exited the room. "Jenny, since you're living with us now, and your Uncle Dan didn't care about you, and your parents died in the car crash, I thought that Leo and I would adopt you. If it's okay with you, Dan has already given his consent and signed the papers. All we have to do is submit the papers and you're legally and bindingly a Halliwell and a Wyatt." Piper asked, tentatively.

"Are you kidding? Me a Halliwell?" Jenny asked. "I'd love too." She jumped up from the window seat and gave Piper a huge hug. "Mom." She whispered.

Piper's heart lifted and she looked at Leo who gave her an angelic smile. "Welcome to the family!" Phoebe said, running into the room and flinging herself onto the couch on Leo's feet.

"OW!" He yelled.

"Sorry, Leo." Phoebe said sheepishly.

"So, now that you're a Halliwell and are going to have to start fighting demons with us, we'll have to make you a witch." Piper said. "Prue's powers can be called and can be given to you. You'll have telekinesis and will be able astral project."

"Okay." Was all she said.

**In the Attic**

"Let's recite the spell." Piper said. She clasped hands with her sisters and they began to chant:

_'Heart to thee, _

_I summon thee,_

_The powers that were once yours._

_Give them to this grateful mortal_

_Make her your descendent.' _

Yellow light came through the ceiling and flew into Jenny's body.

"Flick your finger at the candle." Phoebe said.

Jenny flicked her finger at it, and it flew into Paige's feet.

"Welcome to the Halliwell family, Jennifer Grace Halliwell." Piper said.

Jenny gave Leo and Piper a huge hug and all she said was, "Thanks, Mom and Dad."

AN: Next chapter: A Stupid Mistake.

I'll try to update soon!


	10. A Stupid Mistake

HEY! (Sorry, I had a good day today!)

**Chapter 10**

**3 months later**

Piper looked dawn at her ever growing stomach and rubbed it. The babies had been moving around since four thirty that morning and Piper had been in the kitchen since.

"Mom, you okay?" Jenny asked. Jenny had been a Halliwell for three months now and had been a great witch and had been an angel to the sisters and Leo.

"Yeah, sweetie, I'm fine. Just day dreaming." She answered her daughter. "You're up early.

"I woke up at six and couldn't get back to sleep and I heard you so I came down." She said, sitting down with her coffee. "Mom, I'm glad you and Dad adopted me." She said.

"Me too, sweetie." Piper said and covered Jenny's hand with her own. A door upstairs slammed shut and somebody ran down the stairs sounding like an elephant. "Uh oh, Phoebe had a bad date yesterday." Piper said, shooing Jenny into the other room with her hand. She got up and ran into the living room avoiding Phoebe.

"THAT GUY IS SUCH A PIG!" Phoebe yelled as she entered the kitchen.

"Phoebe, quiet down! Paige and Leo are still asleep!" Piper chastised her sister. "Now, sit down and _calmly _tell me what happened with TJ last night." She said.

Phoebe had launched a '_Win a date with Phoebe!_' Contest for her readers in the May Mirror and she had picked TJ Jeffery as the winner because he seemed really sweet through his writing.

"When we were eating dinner, it was completely fine. But when we went to go see the movie, he like snapped. He started felling his way up my leg and put his hand in between my legs. I asked him to stop and he did for about ten minutes. The he put his arm around the back of my seat and brought it down the other side and started to feel me up! Right here!" She said, indicating her chest.

Piper eyes flashed with anger that Phoebe rarely saw. She had only seen it on one occasion before. That was when Piper in court. She was testifying for getting sexually abused when she was nine and when the guy that did it entered the room, roaring drunk, her eyes flashed dark brown they were near black.

"Piper, don't do anything you would regret doing!" Phoebe said warningly knowing her sister all too well.

"I'm not, but if the bastard ends up on our doorstep again, I'm going to turn him into a turkey!" She yelled.

Leo came into the kitchen right then with a tired look on his face. "What's with all the yelling? And what bastard?" He asked, looking questionly at Piper.

"Nothing!" Phoebe said quickly.

"Finally decided to use the stairs?" Piper asked, laughing.

""I thought that you may have been out in the hallway you were yelling so loud." He said, laughing back at her.

"Morning, Dad!" Jenny said.

"Morning, sweetie." Leo said, bending down to hug his daughter. Leo and Jenny had been close ever since they had adopted her.

**4 hours later in the Manor in the kitchen, (making potions!)**

"Pass me the snake skin, Paige." Piper said. She was working on the continuous vanquishing potion for Cole she had been working on for the past three months.

Paige passed her the container and continued working on her spell to summon Prue. "DONE!" She yelled as Piper dropped the beetles' eye in the potion. The potion blew up and sent Piper flying back into the glass cabinets. "Oh, shit!" Paige said. "LEO!"

Leo orbed into see smoke everywhere, Piper sitting halfway into the cabinets, and blood pouring out of her head. He rushed over and put his hands over her head and removed them when the wound was sealed.

When she woke up, Leo picked up the vile of beetles' eye and said, "Are you crazy, Piper? You could have been killed!" Leo yelled.

"What color is the potion?" She asked, getting down from the counter with Paige's help.

"Black with red swirls, why?" He asked.

"It's done." She said.

**2 hours later, summoning Cole**

"Okay, let's say the spell." Phoebe said, holding the hands of her sisters and her new niece.

_"We call upon you,_

_Our spirit sister._

_Come to us now,_

_In this place,_

_And in this ancient hour,_

_We call you for your guidance."_

White swirls emitted and Prue appeared in the circle. "Let's do this." Was all she had to say. Prue exited the circle and held the hand of Piper. "Where's the spell, Paige?" She asked.

Paige held the spell up and they chanted:

_"We call the new source,_

_Here to this place._

_We call him, the new,_

_Power of Five."_

As black smoke appeared, Piper handed Prue her vanquishing potion. They reconnected hands and looked angrily up at Cole.

"Ah, so it is true. There is a new Charmed One." He snarled.

"Now." Phoebe whispered.

The five Halliwells threw the potions at him and reconnected their hands very fast to recite the third and final spell for that night:

_"We call all the power from the Halliwell line._

_All the witches rise and help us._

_Help us vanquish this demon._

_This demon not worthy of living._

_This demon with no soul. _

_The demon by the name of Balthazar."_

Cole exploded and everyone was covered in black demon guts.

"That was stupid!" Paige said. "He could have ignored our summoning. That was a stupid mistake."

AN: Next chapter: Scared

I'll update soon! Thanks for the GREAT REVIEWS! Whoever is reading this, **_please review!_**


	11. Scared

**HI!**

**Chapter 11**

Piper sat up six days after they had vanquished Cole to see bright sunshine streaming through the parlor windows. She had been waiting on the couch waiting for Leo to get back from the Elders.

Paige walked down the stairs sleepily rubbing her eyes and saw Piper staring out into nothingness. She had dark circles under her eyes. Paige and Phoebe were worried about Piper. She hadn't been sleeping or eating and she seemed withdrawn from them.

"Morning, sweetie." She said, sitting down on the couch next to her older sister. "You want to go out to breakfast?" She asked, trying to get her out and to eat as well.

"I can't, Paige. I have to stay here and wait for Leo." She said, looking at her worried sister.

"Come on, Piper. It'll be just you and me. We can talk, laugh, cry, or do whatever you want to do, but let's go out to do it." Paige pleaded.

"Paige, I told you. I'm not going out; I have to wait for Leo." She said. "LEO!" Piper yelled for the umpteenth time. Nothing happened.

"Piper! You've called for him a billion times! Come out with me for breakfast and then when we get back, you can take a nap! Jus come with me please!" Paige exclaimed looking straight into Piper's eyes.

Piper saw in Paige's eyes that she was really worried for her. "Paige, you know you were always stubborn like me. You never gave up even though you knew you couldn't get what you wanted."

"So, does that mean you'll come with me?" She asked, hopefully.

"Yes, silly." Piper laughed something she hadn't done in a long time.

"I'll leave a note for Phoebe and we can go!" Paige said giddily, happy to see Piper happy.

_Phoebe- Piper and I are going out to breakfast! Tell Jenny! I'll see if she'll talk to me. Love ya'- Paige_

**Fifteen Minutes Later in Mari's Restaurant**

"Hi, I'm Janna, and I'll be you're hostess today. Can I get you something to drink?" The young waitress asked.

"I'll have a coffee." Paige said. "And my sister'll have an orange juice." Paige ordered for the two.

After Janna left, Paige dived right in. "Now, I know that you haven't been not sleeping or eating for six days because you're waiting for Leo. What is it, spill." Paige asked.

"Paige, if I tell you, but first promise not to tell Phoebe, Jenny, or Leo. Especially not Leo." Piper said.

"Girl Scouts' Honor." Paige said dramatically putting her hand over her heart.

"What I'm about to tell you is not a laughing matter." Piper said. "This has to deal with me and is very big. It affected everybody and it affected me the most. So, just shut up, and listen." She said sternly.

"What will you girls be having today?" Janna asked.

"I'll have two over easy eggs and a side of bacon and toast." Piper ordered her usual.

"I'll have the same." Paige said.

"Okay! It'll be right up."

"Now, back to your reason." Paige said turning back to attention quickly.

"This is why there was no paper six days ago." She said. "You remember why I went to court when I was nine?" She asked.

"YEAH!" Paige said, cautiously.

"Well, Jason Conover was let out on parole six days ago." Piper said as Janna brought over their meals. "Thanks."

"What!" Paige nearly screamed.

"Yes. He was so hood in there for the twenty three years he was in there, he got out. I was so scared he would come after me and do it again." She whispered.

"Oh, sweetie. It's okay. Phoebe, Leo, Jenny, and I will protect you. You just have to be brave and take care of yourself and my nieces?" She said covering her hand with her own.

"I'm just so scared." Piper said as they were driving home. Her eyes were down cast and she was crying quietly.

AN: Hey! Sorry it was short!

Next chapter: Telling Her Family, Including the Dead

REVIEW REWVIEW REVIEW! (thanx to Alyssa Halliwell and charmed4eva1990 for great reviews!)


	12. Telling her family, alive and dead

Hey, well, here's the 12th chapter!

**Chapter 12**

When Piper and Paige pulled into the driveway, Piper was silently crying. Paige looked over from the driver's seat of the black SUV and said, "Oh, sweetie," and pulled Piper into a tight hug that Piper collapsed in.

When they got inside the Manor, Phoebe entered the foyer, saw Piper's tear stained face, and shouted, "Leo!"

"Phoebe, no!" Paige yelled. But Paige spoke too late. Leo had already orbed in onto the stairs.

"Phoebe, what's wrong? I was with a…" Leo started, but stopped when he saw Piper's red eyes. He ran down the stairs, but halted when Paige held up a hand.

"She's not feeling well right now. I'm going to take her to my room to sleep. I don't want anybody to bug her, including you too, Leo. And if t he phone rings, I'll get it." She said and she orbed her and Piper upstairs to Paige's bedroom. "Piper, I want you to lie down and I'll go get you some cinnamon tea, okay?" Paige told her.

"Okay! Paige, thank you for stopping Phoebe and Leo from asking any questions. You've stop acting like the younger sister. You've started acting like Prue." Piper said. "Where's…" She began, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"GO AWAY! I TOLD YOU! SHE IS NOT TALKING RIGHT NOW!" Paige yelled.

"I just brought cinnamon tea for the two of you." Said Phoebe, opening the door. She came in and lied down the tray on Paige's dresser. She walked over to the side of the bed and said to Piper, "You can tell me anything, you know that, Piper?"

"Yeah, she does. But, she can't talk right now." Paige said as shepherded Phoebe out the door.

When the door was closed in Phoebe's face, she turned and went up to the attic. She walked over to the _Book of Shadows_ and turned the pages to the truth spell.

Disaster struck last time she used this particular spell. But she had to find out what was wrong with Piper. She recited the spell quietly so no one would here her:

_"Let the truth be told_

_To whomever I speak to._

_Let me hear the truth _

_Hidden behind their eyes._

_Let me know their secrets._

_Let me know the truth for_

_Twenty-four hours. _

Phoebe saw a swirl of whit lights fly into her. She wanted to see if it worked, so she ran downstairs to Paige's door and saw Leo pacing in front of the door.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"Piper's sleeping and Paige is downstairs, but I don't dare go in there." He said.

"Go see her. I'll hold off Paige." Phoebe said.

Leo entered the room and closed the door. He went to the opposite side of Paige's bed and pulled the covers up and crawled in behind Piper. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he brought her to him.

Piper's eyes opened and she turned over and looked up at Leo. She let a smile escape her lips and she snuggled into his chest. "Leo, I need to tell you something." Piper murmured. Leo looked down at her and kissed her forehead, which she knew meant an okay. "When I was nine-years-old, I was raped by Jason Conover. We went to court and he was given thirty years in jail. But, he came up for parole early because he was acting so well behaved. He got out of jail six days ago on parole." She cried into his chest.

"What? Why didn't you tell me this before?" Leo asked, pulling Piper closer to him. "Does Phoebe or Paige know he's out?"

"Paige knows. I don't know if Phoebe is going to know for awhile." She said, bringing her head up from is chest and looking into his amazingly aqua eyes.

"Unlike Paige, you're going to have to tell your family about this. Let's go." He said, and orbed them up to the attic to the _Book of Shadows_. Piper pulled away from Leo and looked down at the book. It was opened to the Truth Spell page.

"Oh no. Phoebe cast the spell." Piper said as she brought her hand to her mouth.

"Who cares right now? I'll set up the candles and you say the spell." Leo commanded, not acting like a whitelighter at all.

_"Here these words,_

_Here my cry._

_Sprit from the other side._

_Come to me I summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide."_

After Piper recited the spell, white lights emanated from the middle of the flickering candles and she saw her mom, her grandmother, and Prue standing in the middle of the circle. Piper walked over to Leo by the side of the circle and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Piper? What's going on here?" Grams asked.

"Mom, Grams, Prue, do you all remember why I was in court testifying when I was nine-years-old?" Piper asked.

"Yes." They all replied in unison.

"Well, Jason Conover was let out on parole ten years early because of his 'good behavior'." She said. "He was let out six days ago."

"WHAT?" Prue yelled, stepping out of the circle. She walked over to her younger sister and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Prue, I can't breathe." Piper squeaked out.

Prue let her go and stepped back as her mom and Grams came out of the circle, looking angry.

Right then she heard Paige's yell call, "PIPER, LEO, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Paige yelled.

"I'll go set her straight." Patricia said and descended the stairs followed by a chuckle of laughter from the remaining people in the room

"Alright, let's sort through this before Phoebe gets up here because she doesn't know yet." Piper said. "Jason Conover is out of jail, Phoebe doesn't know, and Paige will act like a maniac if that happens again." She said.

"They heard three pairs of feet climbing the stairs and Patricia, Paige, and Phoebe entered the room.

"Now, would someone tell me what is going on in here?" Phoebe demanded.

"Jason Conover is back." Piper said, without thinking.

"What?" Phoebe yelled.

"He's back. Now if you guys don't mind, I have to eat sometime today if I'm going to have healthy babies." Piper said and she poked Leo and he orbed them out.

AN: HEY! Thanx for the great reviews!

Next chapter: An unexpected phone call and a miracle.


	13. A Miracle

HEY! Thanks for the great review!

**Chapter 13**

**2 ½ months later**

Piper put the elastic on the end of the French braid she had just finished. Leo opened the door and closed it behind him as he entered.

"How is my favorite girl?" Leo asked.

"I'm tired. Squirm and squirmier have been moving around since four this morning. It hurts too." She said.

"Why don't you and I get a nap in before your doctor's appointment?"

"Okay." She said as Leo guided her to their four poster bed. . They lied down and she faced the night table while he wrapped his arms around her upper waist.

**3 hours later**

Piper woke up in a burst of pain and she felt water underneath her. She felt a rush of horror flow through her body. _'I'm a month and half early. This can't be happening!' _

She looked over at Leo, but, he wasn't there. She got up, supported herself by the wall, and yelled, "Phoebe! Paige! Leo! Jenny!"

Nobody answered. Piper picked up the phone and dialed Phoebe's cell.

On the second ring Phoebe picked up. "Hello?" She said.

"Phoebe, the babies are coming early. I can't get hold of Paige, Leo, or jenny. Get your ass back here!"

"I'm on my way." Was all she said.

10 minutes later, Phoebe's black SUV pulled squealed into the manor driveway. Phoebe ran into the Manor and slammed the door shut. "Piper, where are you?" Phoebe yelled.

"In the attic!" Came the reply from the attic.

"She's in the attic?" Phoebe murmured as she ran up the stairs. When she entered the attic she saw Piper on the window seat, knees propped and lying against pillows with blankets covering them.

"My contractions are two minutes apart. I think I'm fully dilated." Piper said a little too calmly.

"Piper, why are you up here?" Phoebe asked, crossing the room to her sister.

"Because, I wanted to start a new tradition. Having the Halliwells in the attic."

"Okay." Phoebe said. She lifted the blankets and saw Piper was right, she was fully dilated. "Alright, on the next contraction, I want you to start pushing, ok?"

"Right." Piper said. Seven seconds of silence later, the contraction hit, and Piper started pushing.

"I can see the head, Piper. One more big push and you and Leo will have your first child." Phoebe said.

Piper screamed and pushed as hard as she could. A couple seconds later, a sweet cry filled the dreary attic.

"You have a baby girl, Piper." Phoebe said, wrapping the new born baby in the blanket and setting it in the bassinet that was set up in the attic.

Phoebe sat back down and said for Piper to start pushing on the next contraction. Piper pushed with her remaining strength. "I see the head, Piper. One more big push!" Piper pushed with her remaining strength one more time. "You have another baby girl, Piper." She said, looking at her older sister.

Piper had blacked out. Phoebe hurriedly ran over to her sister and shook her. Nothing happened. "LEO!" She yelled. Leo orbed into the attic.

"What, Pho…" He began, but stopped. He ran over to Piper and put his hands over her heart.

Piper woke up in a start and looked at Leo and than at Phoebe. "Where are my babies?" She asked.

"Babies? Is that why you called me? You were in labor?" Leo asked hurriedly.

"Yes, Leo." Piper laughed as Phoebe brought over their daughters.

"You have two healthy and beautiful daughters. Won't Grams be pleased?" Phoebe said.

"Yeah. Leo, I thought we could start a new tradition of our own." Piper said cautiously.

"What?" He asked.

"Instead of 'P', could we do 'A'?" She asked.

"Sure, whatever you want."

"I was thinking, I could name one, and you could name the other." Piper said.

"Okay. How about Ariana?" Leo asked.

"Perfect. I was thinking Alyssa?" Piper said.

"I love it." Leo said. "Phoebe, since you were the only one here, the middle names are your responsibility."

"Really? Thank you. Okay, Ariana Melinda and Alyssa Rose?" Phoebe asked.

"Perfect. I can't wait till Paige and jenny get home and find out they have new family members." Piper laughed.

"Leo had me the phone. I'm, calling Daryl and telling him he has got two goddaughters." Piper said. She dialed Daryl's number, and told him the good news. "he says that that was the most unexpected phone call, a month and a half before he thought he would get it."

AN: I used these names because I have always loved them my whole life! Thanx for the great reviews!


	14. Growth in Power and Arrangements for a F...

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been really busy with school.

**Chapter 14**

**2 months later**

"Hey, baby girl. What's wrong?" Piper asked as she picked up a crying Ariana.

Ariana had been crying nonstop for the past month. Piper had taken her to see Eva and she said Ariana was perfectly fine.

Piper sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery and started rocking her. After a couple of minutes, she stopped crying and Piper set her back in her crib. She walked over to Alyssa's crib and looked down at her other sleeping daughter.

Somebody wrapped their arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Come to bed."

Piper turned around to see Leo's tired, concerned aqua eyes looking down into Piper's soft, tired chocolate brown ones.

"I can't. if Ariana wakes up again, I have to be here." Piper said as she pulled away from Leo and sat down in the rocking chair.

"Sweetie, you've been up every night for the past month with Ariana. Come back to bed with me for once and get some sleep." Leo tiredly begged.

"Okay, but if she starts crying, I'm checking on her." Piper said, taking Leo's hand and walking with him to their bedroom.

She lay down and instantly when her head hit the pillow, her eyes shut. Leo smiled and climbed in beside her and also fell asleep

**The Next Morning **

Piper woke up suddenly to a crash and a babies' cry. She looked at the clock and saw it was 11:41. She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. Once she got to the bottom step, she saw Phoebe half-way in the grandfather clock and Paige holding Alyssa. She was staring down at the child with wide brown eyes.

"LEO!" Piper yelled. Her husband orbed in beside her. "Phoebe, heal her."

Leo ran over to Phoebe, pulled her out of the clock, and put his hands over her back and healed her.

Phoebe woke up and automatically got off the ground. "Is Alyssa okay?"" She asked.

"Yeah she is. She actually saved my life." Paige said as she handed her niece to Piper.

"What? How?" Piper asked.

"She blew up the demon." She answered her older sister. "I screamed and she blew it up. There was a bunch of orbs, too." She said as Piper was trying to calm down her niece.

"Where's Ari?" Piper asked.

"I just put her down for a nap." Leo said.

"Take me up so I can check on Ari and I can put Aly down." She said.

"Ari and Lyssa haven't eaten yet." Phoebe piped up.

After Piper fed Alyssa and Ariana she decided to make a family dinner.

"Hey, Pipe!" Phoebe said. "Is it okay if Jason comes for dinner?" She asked.

"Yeah it is. Let's ask Paige if she wants to invite Richard. Paige!" Piper yelled.

"You don't have to yell!" Paige said as she entered the kitchen.

"You want to invite Richard to the family dinner tonight?"

"Sure, I'm not sure if it is going to be a pleasant gathering, but, I'll be happy with him here." Paige said, a little to chipper.

Five minutes later Paige confirmed that Richard was coming.

AN: I know, really short. Next chapter will be longer and better, I promise. I accept any criticizing reviews. Plus complementary ones which you have been giving which is great and very well thanked!


	15. The Demon of Fear

Hey! Thanks for the great reviews! Sorry its been so long!

**Chapter 15**

At exactly 6:00, the doorbell rang at the Halliwell Manor. "I'll get it!" Piper called to her sisters as she hurried down the stairs towards the door, trying not to leave Jason or Richard waiting at the door.

She opened the door and saw Jason standing there. "Hello, Miss. Piper. How are you this fine evening?" he said with a sense of humor.

"I'm fine, Jason. Come on in." Piper said with a little laugh. He handed her a bouquet of a dozen peach roses. "Oh, wow, Jason, they're beautiful." She said. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. These are for Lyssa and Ari." He said as he handed her two monkey stuffed animals.

"Thank you again, the girls will love these!" Piper exclaimed. "Phoebe! Jason is here!" Piper yelled.

There was a thump and they could here footsteps running towards the door. There was a flash of blue and Phoebe was hanging on to Jason's neck, kissing him intensely.

"Okay, I'll just leave you to then." She said as she went to go put the roses in a vase. When she walked into the kitchen, she saw Paige starring down at the spaghetti sauce glumly.

"What's wrong, Paige?" Piper asked as she got a vase down from the top shelf of the cabinet.

"I actually didn't burn the sauce." She said in a surprised tone of voice.

"That's great, sweetie. But, we need keep our mind on track and not to let the noodles or the Italian burn." She said.

Piper spooned the sauce into a dish and brought it into the dining room and set it in the middle of the table. She heard the sound of orbing behind her and she turned around to see her husband. "Hey, sweetie. You're just in time for dinner!" Piper said, pecking Leo on the cheek and walking out into the kitchen.

"Hey, Leo." Paige said, walking around the counter as she said hi to her brother-in-law.

"Hi, Paige." Was all he said.

"Paige, can you take the noodles in and set them on the table. I need to talk to Leo." Piper said. Paige nodded and took the noodles and walked away.

Piper pulled Leo off to the side and asked him, "Leo, what's wrong?"

"The Elders said that they have found out that the demons are gathering together and picking off witches one by one until there are none left." He said.

"Okay. Let's just get through this dinner and then we'll deal with it after Jason and Richard leave." Piper said as she grabbed the warm bread and walked in to the dining room to see everybody seated, including Richard. Ariana and Alyssa were in their highchairs by Piper and Paige's chairs. As Piper sat down next to Leo, she saw Richard giver her a look up and down. She dismissed it and started to spoon out the servings.

Dinner went by without any hassles. They made conversation, but everybody seemed tense. When Piper saw a demon shimmer into the corner of the foyer, did she freeze the dining room. Phoebe looked around to see Richard, Jason, and Leo frozen.

"Piper, what's wrong?" She asked.

"There's a demon by the door. Paige, orb the girls up to their Uncle Elders and Phoebe will hold off the demon till you get back." Piper said.

Paige orbed Alyssa and Ariana away and Phoebe and Piper walked over to the living room where the demon was hiding. Piper grabbed Phoebe's shirt and held her back.

Piper walked into the living room and tried to blow up the demon, but the demon just smiled.

"Recognize me, Piper?" It asked.

"Who the hell are you?" She yelled. She motioned with her hand for Phoebe to get in the living room.

"I'm Barbas. The demon of fear." He snarled.

"What?" Piper gasped. Barbas was the worst demon the Charmed Ones had ever faced. He had made all their fears come to life.

"That's right, I'm back." He said as Phoebe came up to Piper's side.

"Let's see, what's your fear?" He said. He swiped his hand through the air. "Your greatest fear is that you got pregnant again?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.


	16. Vanquishing Fears

Hey! I know, over two weeks! But, I have been really busy with homework and tests! If you're wondering what happened to Richard, you'll find out at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 16**

Phoebe's eyes widened in shock when Barbas said these words. Why would Piper be scared to become pregnant again? She loved being a mom to Ariana and Alyssa. She was a terrific mom to them. She would die to protect them.

Piper sensed that Leo was behind her and she turned around to see a confused look on his face. She said, "Not now, Leo." And turned away. She looked Barbas right in his confused, green eyes.

"I'm confused. Is it always your intension to make everybody's fears come true, or is it just now that you're making an exception?" Piper asked him sternly.

Jason walked into the room to see Phoebe confused and hurt. He walked over to her and put a protective arm around her shoulder and held her tight. "Who is this one?" he asked.

"He's the demon of fear, Barbas." Were the first words Leo spoke when he entered the living room.

"That's it, enough chit chat, time to find out some more fears." Barbas said in his usual graveling voice. He swiped his hand in front of Phoebe and said out loud, " Aw, your fear is that one of your sisters will die. How sweet!"

"Her fear has already come true Barbas, remember? Prue?" Piper said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Leo wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him and he held her as tight as he could. "It's okay. She's in a better place." Leo whispered quietly in her ear.

"Ah, yes. I guess we'll just move onto the next person in the room." He said and swiped his hand in front of Jason.

"Your fear is… you don't fear anything. My lord. A person without a fear in the world." He said. "Ah, a whitelighter, he certainly has a fear. Your fear is that one of your daughters will die." He said.

"You can't get hold of my daughters. They're somewhere you won't be able to get to." Piper snapped.

"Yet, I have another fear to come to life." He said as Paige orbed into the room.

"Not you again. I thought we told you not to bother coming after us again." Paige said grumpily.

"Yes, me, again. Now, still afraid on small spaces I see. I can take care of that." He said and flicked his hands and suddenly Paige started to curl herself into a tight ball on the floor.

She kept saying, "Stop, stop, this isn't happening."

"Paige! Paige! You're hallucinating! Snap out of it!" Piper yelled as she felt a kick at her kidney.

Piper doubled over in pain and lie on the floor, holding her stomach with tears streaming down her cheeks. Leo bent down and pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth. "Piper, sweetie, honey, listen to me, this isn't happening. You need to realize it. You aren't pregnant. You need to fight it." Leo said as Jason knelt down next to Piper and held her head up.

"Phoebe is taking care of Paige." Were the words he said to Leo.

Over where Paige was curled up in a ball, Phoebe had her wrapped up in a tight hug. "Paige, this isn't happening. You need to know that you are in the living room and the walls are not moving in on you. Paige, fight it please." Phoebe cried to her baby sister.

Suddenly, Paige sat up and looked up at Phoebe.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, I am. Where's Piper?" She asked, not seeing her older sister there.

"She is overcoming her fear of becoming pregnant again." Phoebe whispered.

"WHAT!" Paige nearly yelled. "Where is she?" Paige asked.

"Jason and Leo are taking care of her." Phoebe said as she pointed over to her sister who was still overcoming her deepest fear.

"Why is that her greatest fear?" Paige asked.

"I don't know sweetie. Let's just hope she overcomes it like you did. Let's just hope Barbas doesn't get hold of Aly and Ari too." She added.

Over where Piper lay, Leo whispered in her ear, "Piper, baby, Alyssa, Ariana, and I need you, please don't leave us know." He said.

He heard a sharp intake of breath and saw Piper's chocolate brown eyes open. "Leo, I'm sorry. It's just that, I can't become pregnant so soon after Aly and Ariana were born because they'd still be babies when the new baby would be born." She explained.

"It's okay, sweetie. Just as long as you're okay. Paige is too, she overcame her fears before you came to." He said as Phoebe and Paige came up around them.

The front door slammed and everyone's heads snapped up and looked around.

"Where's Richard?" Paige asked.

AN: UH OH! What did Richard do? They will find out on the next chapter on Losing a Sister!

NEXT CHAPTER: Secrets and a Vanquish


	17. Suprising Secrets and a Vanquish

HEY! I know that I haven't updated in a while, but, now I am!

**Chapter 17!**

"Where is he going?" Piper asked as Leo helped her sit up.

"I don't know." Paige said. "He has been acting really weird lately. I'll go get Ari and Aly." She added, and orbed out.

"Here, Piper, let's get you up onto the couch so you can rest." Leo said as he picked her up, walked her over, and laid her down gently.

"Okay, we need to find where Barbas went to." Phoebe said as Paige orbed in with the twins.

"Give me my babies!" Piper said, holding her arms out to her aqua colored eyes, and chestnut colored hair.

Paige handed her Alyssa and handed Leo Ariana.

"How's Daddy's little girl doing?" Leo asked, using his special nickname for Ari.

"And how's Mommy's little flower?" Piper asked Aly.

All the girls did was to squirm and giggle.

"Paige, you sense and orb to where Richard is, Phoebe, Jason, you scry, summon, or whatever you can to get Barbas here, and Leo and I will take Aly and Ari to Uncle Daryl and Aunt Sheila." Piper said all in one breath.

"Okay." Phoebe said and grabbed Jason's hand and dragged him to the stairs.

"Okie dokie." Paige said, jokingly, and orbed out to find Richard.

"Piper, are you sure that you don't want me to go and take them to Darryl and Sheila's?" Leo asked.

"I'm going and you're not stopping me!" Piper said stubbornly.

"Okay." Leo said, and grabbed her hand and orbed out with her and the girl.

When they landed outside their house, Piper knocked on the door. The door opened automatically and Piper saw her best friend, Daryl with a confused look on his face.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Daryl asked.

"Can we come in?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, Sheila and Daryl Jr. are in the living room. Come in there." He said, leading them into their living room.

"Piper! Leo!" Daryl Jr. yelled and Piper felt a 7-year-old kid running into her legs.

"Hey, Piper, Leo." Sheila said. "What's up?" She asked.

"Do you think you can watch Aly and Ari for us?" Leo asked, tentatively.

"Sure, are they spending the night?" Sheila asked.

"Maybe." Leo said. "Here's their diaper bag with everything in it.

"Okay." Daryl said as Leo and Piper orbed out.

They orbed into the house to see a pacing, anxious Paige and a scared Phoebe and Jason.

"YOU'RE HERE!" Paige and Phoebe yelled at the same.

"Barbas is in the morgue!" Phoebe yelled first.

"You won't believe it!" Paige said. "Richard conspired against us and told Barbas where we are and helped him resurrect himself!"

"WHAT!" Piper yelled.

"Yeah, let's summon him here, actually both of them here and vanquish their sorry asses!" Paige yelled.

"Okay!" Piper said a little confused.

"_Bring these people who conspired against us._

_Bring the one who made us suffer._

_Bring us the one who we once trusted."_

Whit lights emanated and Barbas and Richard appeared before them.

"DO IT NOW!" Phoebe yelled.

They chanted:

"_Take away those people who are_

_An evil beyond our imagining._

_Take away those who are not to be trusted!"_

There was a blast and Barbas and Richard were gone forever!

"Finally, no more Richard!" Piper sighed. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

No more Barbas, no more Richard. Nevertheless, what would happen next?

AN: I will update as soon as possible! I graduate on Friday and it probably will not be for a while. Thanx for the reviews!


	18. Moving

Hey, thanx to all the reviews, I still have people who update every chapter!

**Chapter 18 (cannot believe it!) Time to Ourselves?**

Piper woke up one week after Barbas and Richard were vanquished to a loud knocking on her's and Leo's bedroom door. Leo groaned and muttered next to her, "This is a dream." He pulled Piper into him and started snoring again.

"Piper! Leo! Open the door damnit!" Phoebe yelled on the other side of the door.

Piper got out of bed lazily and trudged over to the door. She opened it to find a bright and cheery Phoebe. "What do you want Phoebe?" Piper asked. She glanced down at her watch that she had forgotten to take off the night before. "Phoebe! It's only seven a.m.!" Piper exclaimed.

"I found the demon that attacked the girls yesterday!" She said acting a little chipper for Piper's tired eyes.

"Phoebe, first, the girls can protect themselves and second, how many cups of coffee have you had?" Piper asked.

"I've had seven cups." She said. "You should try some; it helps you stay awake all night!"

"Phoebe, I need at least four to five hours more sleep, so does Leo. Wake us up around noon. We got to sleep at one this morning because of the stupid demons. Now, go to the paper, or something, and please, do not wake Ariana and Alyssa up." Piper sighed and closed the door.

"Someone a little too perky?" Asked Leo as Piper climbed back into bed.

"Yeah. Let's just get more sleep." Piper said as her eyes closed as her head hit the pillow and Leo pulled her close.

**6:39 that night**

Leo pushed Piper up against their bedroom wall as they kissed passionately. Piper pulled her head back a little and whispered, "Finally, time to ourselves."

"Let's hope it lasts." Leo said as he captured her lips back up in his again.

He lifted her top off her and flung it on the floor. Piper started unbuttoning his flannel shirt when they heard a three voices yell, "MOM! PIPER! PIPER!"

"Not again!" Leo sighed as he buttoned his shirt back up and handed Piper her dark blue shirt.

"I am going to kill Phoebe if this isn't important!" Piper said madly.

Leo put his arm around her shoulders and orbed up to the attic. "What is it now, Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"I have the summoning spell, the vanquishing spell, and the potion." Phoebe said.

"Leo and I were in the middle of something important. Can't you do it yourself?" Piper moaned.

"If we get this over with, you can go back to having another baby." Jenny said.

"Jennifer Margret Halliwell-Wyatt!" Leo said, astonished.

"Sorry, dad." Jenny muttered, looking down.

Piper walked over and stood next to her two remaining sisters and her daughter.

'_**We bring here this demon**_

_**Who has caused much fright.**_

_**Banish him from our sight**_

**_So that he will be gone.'_**

A swirl of whit light brought forth a human who looked exactly like Dan. "NOW!" Jenny yelled.

"_**Demon by the name of Chame**_

_**Let you cause much shame**_

_**Upon your clan**_

_**So that you may banned**_

_**From this earth**_

_**By the power of the Charmed Ones!**_

A swirl of black lights filled the room and a little 'poof' and the demon was gone.

"Phoebe, Paige, Leo and I have been thinking." Piper said.

"Uh oh, thinking is never good." Paige said to Phoebe and Jenny.

"We haven't been getting enough needed privacy lately, we were thinking, Leo, me, Jenny, and the twins would move into a bigger house." Piper muttered.

Of course, Jenny already knew this, so she didn't show much surprise. "What!" Paige yelled.

"Halliwells have tried this in the past, Piper. This will never work." Phoebe explained, suddenly not cheerful.

"Would you two listen to me for a minute, we were going to move into Chris and Cheryl's house. Right next door, remember? We already made an offer and the house is ours, whenever we decide to accept it." Piper said.

Phoebe, suddenly cheerful again, "Works for me." She said.

Paige let out a little smile. "As long as you always close to home."

Paige and Phoebe crossed the room and brought Piper into a Charmed sisters' hug, filled with emotion and bittersweet love.

AN: I will update as soon as possible the story will end at chapter 20 and them I'll start a new one with both Chris and Wyatt!


	19. A New Home

I am so sorry for not updating sooner than I should! Well, after this one more chapter!

**Chapter 19**

Piper set the box down on the bed in Piper and Leo's new bedroom that had a beautiful view out of the window. Two weeks ago, she and Leo had been fighting for privacy, and now they had it. Why did it feel so wrong to be moving?

"Here's the last box!" Phoebe said, plunking the box Leo's clothes down on the bed. "It's going to be so quiet without you and the girls there. Of course, it will have its laughter there because Paige will still be tripping over the rugs." She said with a chuckle.

Piper laughed as she sensed someone enter the room. She and Phoebe turned around to see Leo and Jason, their shirts off and sweating after carrying all the heavy furniture over.

"I think we both deserve an award for all the furniture we brought over here Leo, don't you think so too?" He asked, with an evil glint in his eye.

"Yeah, I think we do." Leo said, nodding his head in reply.

The two guys approached Piper and Phoebe, backing both of them into the bedroom wall.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked.

"Getting our reward." Leo said, backing Piper fully up into the wall. He wrapped his arms around her waist and orbed both of them out to give Phoebe and Jason some privacy.

He orbed her down onto the new leather couch that they got and pushed her down into it and started to tickle her.

"LEO! What are you doing? Stop! Stop!" Piper said, laughing and wriggling in Leo's tight grip.

"Nope. Not until you admit that I'm the best man in the world." Leo said, with an evil smile on his face.

"Never!" Piper squealed.

"Fine then. I'll just take it further." He started tickling her behind her knees where she was the most ticklish.

"Leo Wyatt! Stop! Please!" Piper said, trying to pull her knees out of his grasp.

"Not until you say it!" He said, moving down to her feet.

"FINE! You're the best man in the world!" Piper said as Leo stopped tickling her.

Leo collapsed on top of his wife with a accomplished smile on his face. "I knew it. You always give in to me."

"Yeah, that's only because you never let me say uncle!" Piper said, trying to breathe.

"Maybe now I will." Leo said. Only the words he said fell on deaf ears. Leo looked down at his wife to see that she had passed out. Leo hurriedly got off of Piper. When he stood up, she took in a deep breath and opened her eyes to see Leo hovering over her.

**8 hours later and fully moved in**

"It feels good to have a place of our own. Doesn't it?" Piper asked Leo, leaning back into his arms and sighing a breath of relief. Jenny, Alyssa, and Ariana were all asleep and Leo and Piper were out on the porch swing.

"Yeah, no more 'PIPER! PIPER! MOM!'" Leo said.

"Yeah. Feels good to hear nothing but quiet. I wonder how Phoebe and Paige are holding up. Phoebe probably has Jason over and Paige is watching TV late into the night." Piper sighed.

"Mom? Can I come out here and sit with you guys?" Jenny asked, coming out onto the porch where her parents were.

"Yeah. Come on out, ladybug." Leo said. Piper sat up and Jenny sat down and put her head on her mother's shoulders.

"What are you doing up so late?" Piper asked her daughter.

"I couldn't sleep. It feels so weird. I can't hear Jason and Phoebe on the other side of the wall anymore." She said with a small smile.

"Yeah, and I can't hear your Aunt Paige tripping on the rugs all around the house." Leo muttered to himself, which earned him a sharp jab in the ribs.

"Yeah, well, enjoy the quiet while it lasts." Piper said as all of them drifted to sleep out on the porch.

**The Next Morning**

Piper stood over the stove, flipping over the pancakes on the griddle, and cooking the eggs and bacon. Alyssa was sitting in the highchair by her and Ariana was wit Jenny, watching Saturday morning cartoons.

"Mama!" Aly squealed. Piper turned around and smiled ay her eldest.

"You surely are mommy's little flower." Piper said, as Jenny and Ariana came into the kitchen.

"Breakfast's ready." She told her daughter, picked Lyssa up, and set her down in her high chair.

"Leo orbed in and they all sat down to their first breakfast in their new home.

HEY! I need suggestions for the new story I'm writing! Here is the synopsis thingy:

When Piper gets attacked by a demon, she is forced by Chris, to get together with Leo. But Chris coming back changes and sending Piper after that demon, changes his birth.

Send me titles and reviews!


	20. A Charmed Filled Birthday

Sorry I have not updated in a while, I am not going to start the new story for a while, so, yeah, and I thank everyone who has reviewed because this is the last chapter!

**Chapter 20**

Piper woke up two weeks later in Leo's strong arms. She turned around to see his aqua eyes staring down at her. "Do I have to get out of bed?" Piper groaned as she heard Alyssa's cry in the background.

"Yes you do missy, now, up!" Leo exclaimed, giving Piper a small push off the bed.

"You're mean." Piper muttered as she walked into the nursery next door. She saw the twins midnight blue eyes brighten up as she entered the room.

"Mama!" Ariana cried, holding out her arms to Piper.

As Piper picked Ari up, she realized how much the twins looked like Prue. With the midnight black hair and the midnight blue eyes, they were practically carbon copies of her. Yet, they were complete opposites. Alyssa was the bold one. She was always being brave and trying new things and was not afraid of falling. She was Prue and Phoebe mixed up in one. Ariana on the other hand was quiet, shy, and was the one who was like Piper. She hated being away from her mom and cried when she was in anyone else's arms.

"Hey, baby girl. How you doing?" Piper cooed to her daughter.

**Four hours later at P3 **

"Are you sure it's a good idea to throw Piper a surprise birthday party?" Paige asked as she pinned a streamer on the wall. "I mean, every year she has said 'How's the surprise party coming this year?'. You know that she hates surprises. Just like Prue." Paige said.

"This year is going to be different. Leo is taking her to lunch, and then is bringing her back here to help her set up for Cold Play tonight." Phoebe said. "Little does she know, in 45 minutes, she is going to walk in here with no idea."

"Whatever, just hope that a demon doesn't attack before then." Paige said just as a demon shimmered in.

"You had to curse it!" Phoebe exclaimed, levitating down from the ladder.

When she got down, she saw it was Drake waiting for her with his present for Piper. "I thought I'd come early to help. Where do I put this?" He asked, giving Phoebe a kiss on the cheek.

"Over on the bar where her other presents are." Paige said, rolling her eyes and orbing behind the bar. "Luckily this year Piper has no idea what is going on."

**45 Minutes later**

Everyone was there and was standing, ready for Piper and Leo to come down the stairs with the twins. They heard the door open and Piper talking to Leo. Once she reached the first landing, every one shouted: "SURPRISE!"

Piper eyes opened wide, looked straight at Paige and Phoebe, and walked down the stairs with a smile on her face. "And come to think that this year that you two had actually given up." Piper laughed and walked straight to her sisters and pulled them both into a hug.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!" Phoebe exclaimed.

**4 hours later**

"You two actually pulled this off, Piper said as the sisters sat at the bar at the now packed P3. Cold Play was playing and was doing a good job.

"Yeah, that's why we haven't seen you in a week." Phoebe said.

Piper had turned thirty today and was happy no demons had attacked.

"Just be glad that no demons attacked today." Paige said.

Right then, a demon shimmered in behind the sisters and had covered Piper's mouth. "PAIGE!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Oops." Paige said. Phoebe levitated and kicked the demon away from Piper.

Piper fell down to the floor, having not been breathing for a long time. The music was so loud that no one had noticed the attack. However, people started to notice as Phoebe started to fight the demon.

"Piper, come on sweetie, wake up." Paige said frantically, shaking Piper's shoulder.

Piper wouldn't wake up. People started to scream as the demon threw Phoebe in to the club's wall.

Piper finally woke up and froze the room. She blew up the demon and then unfroze the room again.

"I hate birthdays." She mumbled as Phoebe and Paige helped her up.

When they got to Piper's house, they all crashed on the couch.

"I'm sorry Piper, I had to curse it, Pipe." Paige said quietly.

"It's okay sweetie. It is not your fault. It's just the daily life of the Charmed Ones." Piper answered.

Therefore, the story ends! I will start the next one ASAP! I love everyone who updated! Thank you!


End file.
